


I don't know this is a drable

by Homestuckjess15



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Coping, F/M, Psychological, i dont know what to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuckjess15/pseuds/Homestuckjess15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave trying to cope with Jades death, first time writing, it kinda just popped into my head sorry that it's not well written or thought out I kinda just wanted to get it typed out.<br/>(I'm actually really nervous about posting this I don't want hate for being a crap writer. (-^-)/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know this is a drable

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda only on here for personal storage sorry if you don't like, I really love angsty stories and wanted to try, I actually really suck at writing sorry let me know how I could improve pls if you'd like I might work some more on it.

   It was his first time ever putting on women's clothing, he could feel his hands shaking as he pulled the skirt over the shirt he had received just a few weeks before from his close friends. Dave then, with trembling fingers zipped himself up and proceeded to look himself up and down in the mirror, ugh Harley really had no sense of style before the whole SBURB fiasco the long skirt was way to crazy cat lady-ish for his taste but as he looked at himself more and more and took the all to familiar to have been from years past scent in, he remembered the things he wished he could forget the lush smell of flowers and damp grass hit him far harder than he could have expected.  
     "I don't get why I'm doing this to myself really what the hell am I accomplishing?" Dave thought as he let himself fall onto his bed, turning over and curling into himself. 

     "What the fuck is wrong with me? she's gone. She didn't make it. You did. Get over it."  
   But he didn't believe it even though he himself knew it to be true Jade had died that faithful day and wasn't able to be revived after her bastard dog disappeared with her body.        You tried your hardest and never stopped looking, you would have died searching if it hadn't been for Egbert and Rose "bringing you to your senses".  
   Yeah they were devastated by the loss but you you never did feel any type of closure of even real sorrow, you don't feel that Harley is gone just missing really.  
 There has been a big void in your life lately as well you just need to fill it. You need Harley to fill it but she isn't here, so you asked for her stuff and try to fill it yourself.  
It wasn't till the next week you built the courage to wear that stuff out, the pain you saw in Egbert's was something you would never forget, as you explained to he and Rose how you had been feeling and how you'd been handling it. Rose was of course as composed as she could keep herself until you finished, She and Egbert then held you and cried and tried to get you out of the clothes saying it wasn't right that you needed another way to cope.  
   That's what really hurt the lack of acceptance you got from them of course they said it was okay if you weren't ready to stop just yet and put up with you but you know what they are thinking they think you fucking lost it.Hell maybe you have lost it, look at you wearing her clothes around the house dreading as her scent leeks out and yours replaces it.


End file.
